


[Podfic] and oh it aches (but it feels oddly good to hurt)

by kalakirya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of mischief7manager's story"They’ve been traveling together for three days now, and if that self-righteous, sanctimonious, supercilious paladin opens her mouth to spout about Bahamut’s glorious purpose one more time, Allura is going to cast Hold Person on her and dump her off a cliff."

Three times Kima saved Allura's life, and one time Allura returned the favor.





	[Podfic] and oh it aches (but it feels oddly good to hurt)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and oh it aches (but it feels oddly good to hurt)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670171) by [mischief7manager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/pseuds/mischief7manager). 



**Title:** and oh it aches (but it feels oddly good to hurt)

**Rating:** teen and up

**Content Notes:** none

**Length:** 0:22:36

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/and%20oh%20it%20aches%20\(but%20it%20feels%20oddly%20good%20to%20hurt\)%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20mischief7manager.mp3) (many thanks to paraka <3)


End file.
